everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ginna von Lamp
Ginna „Ginnie” von Lamp - ''' córka Dżina z latarni pochodząca z baśni o Alladynie. Osobowość Ginna jest bardzo sympatyczna, otwarta i gadatliwa. Czasami bywa naiwna i przez to wpada w niemałe kłopoty. Ginnie to romantyczka z otwartym sercem. Jest w nim miejsce również dla empatii i miłości do natury. Dziewczyna potrafi powiedzieć nie, ale tylko wtedy, gdy chodzi o niewłaściwe życzenia i sprawy, które dotyczą latarni. Łatwo się domyślić, że Ginna jest również bardzo strachliwa. Nie posiada żadnych fobii, nie boi się życia w latarni, jednak łatwo ją wystraszyć. Szczególnie straszne wydają jej się lasy (drzewa). Czasami bywa zazdrosna. Lubi też szczerze i głośno się śmiać - nigdy jednak z innych. Jest wzrokowcem, jednak nie jest to tak bardzo widoczna cecha. Jedną z cech dżiny jest skromność - nie jest ona jakaś powalająco skromna, jednakże nie lubi się przechwalać wszystkim. Dziewczynę da się lubić, jednak niektórzy próbują wykorzystywać jej naiwność. Zazwyczaj do życzeń, bo nie wiedzą jescze, że to jedyna kwestia, w której Ginn robi się nieugięta. Wygląd Dziewczyna posiada wcale nie ciemną, ani też nie jasną, karnację... Część jej wsłosów jest upięta w koka, zaś reszta rozpuszczona. Są one brązowe - w ciemnym odcieniu, jednak jeszcze ciemniejsze są oczy młodej dżiny. Ginna preferuje zwiewne stroje oraz dodatki, zawierające błękitne kamienie - na co dzień te elementy zawiera jej pierścionek, fryzura, bransoleta czy też pas... Także na złotej torebce, która jest latarnią, widnieje takowy kamień... Na pięknej, fioletowej, zwiewnej sukni, która z przodu jest krótsza niż z tyłu, widnieje brązowy, ozdabiany trochę, pas. Buty dziewczyny są złote z niebieskimi obcasami... Uszy przebite są złotymi kolczykami w kształcie lamp. Przeznaczenie Dziewczyna opowiada się po stronie szlachetnych. Bardzo zależy jej na przeznaczeniu, ponieważ przypieczętuje ono wolność od lampy. Jeśli Ginn nie zgodziłaby się na nie, nie wiadomo co by się z nią stało. Czy latarnia by ją zabrała do swojego wnętrza? Czy przestałaby być częścią baśniowego świata? Jednak nie jest to tylko "konieczność i pewność losu". Po prostu jej historia jej odpowiada. Groźby "co by było gdyby..." utwierdzają Ginnie w swoich royalsowskich przekonaniach. Jednak wcale nie pochodzi ona z królewskiesko rodu... Relacje Rodzina Dziewczyna utrzymuje dobre relacje ze swym ojcem dżinem oraz ludzką matką... Jej mama pochodzi z sułtańskiej rodziny... Zawsze więc dbała, aby dziewczyna miała dobre maniery i była jak najbardziej dziewczęca... Ojciec bardzo kocha córkę, jest jednak bardzo wymagający i surowy... To on nauczył Ginnę, że moce to nie przelewki i nie należy ich często używać, aby nie narażać się... Przyjaciele Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Genniefer الجني الرغبة - obie są dżinami, jednak tylko Ginnie przeznaczono wyjść wolno, bo jej przyjaciółka pochodzi z pierścienia... Ich relacje są bardzo dobre, a dodatkowo pogłębiają się przez to, iż są one współlokatorkami - dzielą jedną komnatę ze sobą. Dziewczyna jest w bardzo dobrych relacjach z Jessie El Badur - łączy je wspólna historia... Wolą one ze sobą rozmawiać, niż czatować. Razem latają na zaczarowanych dywanach... Jessie przychodzi też do komnaty Ginny, aby móc pogadać... Czasami wszyczynają się walki na poduszki - świadczy to o tym, że dziewczyny przy sobie czują się komfortowo i mogą się wyluzować... Za to pupile dziewczyn nie lubią się. Tygrysek bowiem nie lubi ognia, a feniksy są z nim związane. Znajomą dziewczyny jest także córka Sheherezady - Amira ibn Abd al-Aziz Al Su’ud. Dziewczyny nieraz ze sobą rozmawiają. Łączą je raczej przyjazne relacje. Wrogowie Dziewczyna nie ma potencjalnych wrogów. Uczniowie EAH Dziewczyna musi tłumaczyć im, że nie spełnia życzeń... Niektórzy to rozumieją, inni nie... Dziewczyna jest zadziwiona ich uporem, czasami ją rozbawiają swoim zachowaniem i wzbudzają politowanie... Na ogół uczniowie są dla niej mili. Jednak ciężko stwierdzić, czy to ze względu na jej moce, czy po prostu ją lubią. Zwierzak Zwierzę dziewczyny to Żar-ptak imieniem Ember. W zasadzie jest ono samicą. Jeśli nie wiesz czym jest Żar-ptak, i jak trafił do Ginny, zapraszam tu → KLiK Cytaty Historia rodziców '''Aladyn (oryginalna pisownia علاء الدين Ala ad-Din – „wyniosły w wierze”) – bohater jednej z opowieści Księgi tysiąca i jednej nocy. Baśń opowiada o ubogim chłopaku, który staje się właścicielem wspaniałego skarbu, jakim jest lampa - magiczne więzienie wszechpotężnego dżina. Jednak z owym znaleziskiem wiąże się wiele dobrych i złych przygód, a także nieoczekiwana miłość do sułtańskiej córki. Pamiętnik Każdy słyszał o magicznych dżinach. Każdy z nas rodzi się z Wielkiego Płomienia, jednak to nie musi być żywy ogień. Ja urodziłam się z Wielkiego Płomienia, którym była miłość mojej mamy do ojca. Moje ludzkie narodziny wzbudziły lęk u pana Grimma, jednak nieuzasadniony. Oto ja - następny dżin z latarni! /Pamiętnik/ Odsłony #Basic Ginny-Wish.png #*'Nazwa linii': Basic #*'Data wydania: ' #*'Opis': W tej serii część włosów dziewczyny upięta jest w kok, reszta opada na ramiona. Strój składa się z fioletowej, zwiewnej sukienki z brązowym paskiem i kryształem oraz ze złotych butów z granatowymi podeszwami. Dziewczyna posiada takie dodatki jak kolkczyki i torebkę w kształcie lamp oraz klejnoty we włosach. Oczy są zaś podkreślone tuszem i fioletowym makijażem. #GF GETTING FAIREST GINNA.png #*'Nazwa linii:' Getting Fairest #*'Data wydania': 4 maj 2015r. #*'Opis': W tej serii włosy Ginny upięte są w kucyk. Na głowie widnieje również wstążka z kokardą. Koszula nocna jest w kolorze fioletowym - tym samym odcieniu co opaska. Pod spodem dziewczyna ma pidżamę. Jest ona jednoczęśćiowa, w kolorze turkusowym. Wokół biustu jest gładki materiał, poniżej (czyli na brzuchu) znajduje się przezroczysty lekko materiał. Poniżej znajdują się spodenki - wszystko jest ze sobą połączone. Na stopach Ginny widnieją niebieskie papcie. #Let's paint! Klub-artist.png #*Nazwa linii: Let's paint! (linia wymyślona na potrzeby klubu artystycznego autorki OC) #*Data wydania: 2 cze 2015r. #* Opis: W tej serii włosy dziewczyny spięte są jaskrawo-zieloną kokardką w kucyka. Pod dżinsowym strojem widoczna jest żółta koszulka. Na nogach można dostrzec białe rajstopy w różnokolorowe kropki. Na stopach Ginny widnieją zielone botki na koturnie. Jako dodatki, na jej dłoniach znajdują się dwie rękawiczki - jedna bez palców w kolorze czarnym, zaś druga w kolorze białym, z falbanką. Jako makijaż, i tym razem jest to gruba warstwa tuszu, jednak oprócz tego nałożone są też cienie w różnych odcieniach różnych kolorów oraz brokaty. #Legacy Day Ginna-LD.png #*Nazwa linii: Legacy Day #*Data wydania: 6 cze 2015r. #*Opis: W tej serii Ginna ma włosy uczesane wysoko w kucyk, spięty dodatkowo blisko końca. Są to magiczne złote gumki. Taka sama jak one jest malutka opaska. Jej makijaż jest złożony z żółtych cieni - jeden jest w kolorze piasku, drugi jaskrawy. Pod lewym okiem widnieją trzy turkusowe diamenciki. Usta mają kolor lekko czerwony. Strój dziewczyny składa się z błękitnych, luźnych spodni oraz topu takiego samego koloru. Podtrzymuje się on na ciele Półprzezroczystymi ramionczkami. Jest połączony ze spodniami za pomocą półprzezroczystego materiału w podobnym kolorze co strój. Na nogach Ginny widnieją standardowe, dżinowe buty w kolorze żółtym. Na stroju widnieją także złote elementy. Do tego imitującego pasek przyczepiony jest zwiewny materiał w kolorze turkusowym. Na ręce Ginny można dostrzec dużą, masywną, złotą bransoletę. Z tyłu do topu przyszyto piękny, połyskujący materiał w kolorze fioletowym. W ręce dziewczyny widnieje lampa, w której mogła się znaleźć po rozpoczęciu historii. Ciekawostki *Jej imię posiada dwa zdrobnienia; Ginn i Ginnie *Ginnie, w obecności ludzkiej matki i ojca, na jego życzenie, zrodziła się z Wielkiego Ognia, jako wolna istota z mocą dżina... *Dziewczyna uwielbia ciepło oraz ogień, a także płomienie słońca. *Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką. *Nie znosi ona owadów. *Ginna posiada lęk przed wielkimi zbiornikami wody (morza, oceany). *Nie umie pływać. Galeria Ginny-Wish.png|Basic GETTING FAIREST GINNA.png|Getting fairest Klub-artist.png|Let's paint! Ginna-LD.png|Legacy Day Ginna-LD-Key.png|Klucz z Legacy Day pamiętnik Ginny.png|Pamiętnik Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Halszka454 Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy